Naruto: Behind The Scenes
by Skyra Moon
Summary: Summary: We are all familiar with our Narutoverse shinobi, but what do they do when they are not filming? And what happens when they read the manga?. ON HOLD


Behind the scenes Naruto

Summary: We are all familiar with our Narutoverse shinobi, but what do they do when they are not filming? And what happens when they read the manga?. SPOLIER WARNINGS!

CHAPTER 1: A day off.

At the Naruto Shippuden set, the director stood up on the podium, clearing his throat. The noise from the surrounding shinobi died down instantly.

"Well, since we are running ahead of time, and have gotten all the filming finished, I'll let everyone have the rest of the day off." he announced.

A familiar blond ninja punched the air.

"Wooo! We get the day off dattebayo!" he yelled

Beside him, a raven haired boy eyed him in annoyance.

"It's only one day dobe" he said, smirking slightly when Naruto turned to him, annoyed.

"Don't be such a pessimist teme." he replied.

Sakura whacked him across the head.

"Shut up baka, everyones staring." she hissed as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Oww, Sakura chan, why did you hit me and not teme?" he whined.

She didnt answer, giving him a repoving look before turning back to the director.

"So, all of us can have the rest of the day off?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But no drinking or anything like that. I want you all back here by tomorrow morning at the normal time. Oh and please try and practise your lines." he said. "Especially you Rock Lee, you keep getting sidetracked." he said. " And the Akatsuki members are needed for an interview, but it'll only take up a few hours at tops so dont worry." he said.

The Akatsuki members looked resentful.

"Why us un?" complained a blond bomber.

"We're not even the main characters un!"

The director shrugged.

"I dont know, but the fans seem to like you so deal with it." he said.

Deidara glared at the floor, muttering something about blowing up everyone with his art.

Sasori caught this and turnined to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you brat, your explosions cannot be considered art." he said, in his expressionless voice.

Deidara whipped around.

"My art is better then your dolls un!" he said, pointing a finger accusingly at the puppet master.

"Art is a bang!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No brat, art is eternal. Whats the point of making something beautiful if you're just going to destroy it? True art is beauty that can be preserved for generations, everlasting."

Deidara opened his mouth to argue when Konan cut in.

"Don't you two start again." she warned. "Last time you argued, you managed to offened almost everyone here."

"Yeah." grumbled Kankuro. "And my facepaint isn't drawn with Crayola markers."

"My eyes are because of Shukaku, not because of eyeliner" added Gaara.

"Drawing is art too" said Sai, oblivious to the rising tension in the air.

"OK STOP!" yelled Pein. "Enough. We are NOT going to have another repeat of last week."

"As long as we're all in the same space, a fight is enevitable" said Neji.

Shikamaru sighed. "This meeting is so troublesome"

"T-then should we all enjoy our day off?" said Hinata, looking down shyly as all heads truned to her.

"Thanks Hinata! Come on everyone, lets go have our day off, dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed.

"I-Its ok." she stammed, backing away behind Kiba who grinned slyly.

"Naruto, if you don't have plans, I'm sure Hinata is willing to entertain you" he said cheekily.

Hinata blushed even deeper.

"Kiba kun!" she exclaimed.

Naruto, as clueless as ever, mock punched Kiba.

"Don't be so mean Kiba. I'm sure Hinata has lots of other things to do then hang out with me." he said.

Ino sighed. Boys really were stupid sometimes. She turned to Sasuke, flashing a smile.

"Sasuke kun, if you want, you can hang out with me today." she said, batting her eyelashes.

Sakuras eyes flashed.

"Don't count on it Ino pig" she warned.

"Bring it on forehead."

Before the fight could escalate any further, te direcotr stepped in.

"Well, everyone, have a nice day, and please, refrain from fighting until you're outside the set, thank you!"


End file.
